


Personal Jesus

by Isagel



Category: The Borgias (2011)
Genre: Fanvids, Season/Series 01, Video, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-02
Updated: 2012-05-02
Packaged: 2017-11-04 17:47:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isagel/pseuds/Isagel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodrigo Borgia will make you a believer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Personal Jesus

**Author's Note:**

> Music: Johnny Cash
> 
> Alternative summary: Jeremy Irons is cooler than you. ;)

Embedded streaming from Vimeo:

[Personal Jesus](http://vimeo.com/37994181) from [Isagel](http://vimeo.com/user1875814) on [Vimeo](http://vimeo.com).

**Password: pope of rome**

[Download vid as .avi.](http://www.wunderwesen.com/isagel/vids/personaljesus_by_isagel.avi)

[Original Dreawidth post with lyrics and further notes.](http://isagel.dreamwidth.org/279990.html)


End file.
